My Childhood fantasy
by zigzagboom
Summary: It sucks don't read it.


-1

Ok, hi. Well I'm here to tell you my story. Its not that interesting. But trust me. Its exciting. First of all, the names Heartnet Keiko. I'm right now fifteen. Not that tall. About a hand shorter then the twins from Ouran. My eye color depends. It usually stays red or black. My hair is usually black and long to my lower back with blood highlights at the bottom. I have no family. Well, not anymore. I used to have a mother and father, but they both died years before they really died. Didn't care much when they died though. I watched.

Well on to better things. I like myself a lot. Yes I know its weird to tell you that. But I'm a weird person. I've only made one human friend in my whole life. That person is Kyouya. You know, Ootori Kyouya? Youngest son of the Ootori company? Well his father and my parents were friends. So we saw a lot of each other when I was younger.

Hi. Well to start off. I am Heartnet, Keiko. I am fifteen years old. I don't go to school since I finished it already. Well. I don't do much except take care of my parents business. They died when I was younger. Not that I cared much. I take after my mom most. I have long black hair that goes to my waist. Strange thing is… I have red eyes. I think it's the thing that put my parents off the most. I'm not too tall though. I'm also the creator of the singers Sin and Air. Yes, creator. I made them with the powers I have. No I wasn't born with them. Someone kinda gave them too me. I just used it to help myself.

Sin is a guy, the same age as me. He has shoulder length sliver hair. His eyes are black. He was the first one I created. So he didn't come out as well as Air did. The best thing about him is his personality. He really knows good ways to cheer me up.

Air, well she's an angel. She listens to mostly everything I say. Except when she's in that Zurui form… but that's for later. Air is a bit liker her older brother. A few days apart, Air has longer sliver hair, and purple eyes. I created her in my image. So she's almost as smart as me. She is also calm most of the time.

Well, enough about them. More about me. I only use two forms most of the time. Unless the time proves worthy. The other is called Shincho. It is my male form. Long sliver hair usually a portion is tied in a pony tail, the rest files free. I usually only wear formal dress when I use that form. So for him I wear long robes and sometimes capes. Zurui made me use capes. Shincho's eyes are also blue.

I'm going to start when Sin had just started going to Ouran. You see. My only human friend Ootori Kyouya. Goes to that school. So I wanted to see how he was holding out. So I sent Sin in.

* * *

"Hey, guess what! I heard Sin was coming to Ouran today!"

"Oh my god! Really?!" Two female students were chatting before the bell. Haruhi the Natural rookie of the Ouran Host Club sat in her usual seat. The two twins from the same Club sat at her sides.

"I also heard that there's rumors going around that Sin is related to Air." The other girl gasped again. Haruhi hating not knowing who was who asked the twins a question.

"Who's Sin and Air?" The two boys at her side gapped at the unknowing member.

"You don't know?" The two asked simultaneously.

"Never heard of them." The two faced her with belief written on their faces.

"Sin-" Hikaru started.

"And Air-" Kaoru continued.

"Are the top pop singers right now." The said finishing together. Haruhi stared at the twins. The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Ok class, settle down. We're starting now." The students took their seats.

"As I'm sure you all know by now, Sin is coming to Ouran. He is going to be in our class." The girls in the call squealed in delight.

"He should be here by now." The teacher looked at the door. Then a student from the back of the class rose.

"Are you talking about me Miss?" There stood a boy with shoulder length sliver hair. Blue eyes that seemed to slant if you looked close. He seemed about a hand taller then the twins. He wore the required uniform but the suit like shirt was undone and showed the white under shirt. His tie was loose giving him a bad boy look. The girls screamed. How he got in without being noticed was a wonder for Haruhi to wonder.

The teacher was stumped for a second before retaining her composure.

"Yes, you are Sin right?" The boy nodded. Haruhi was left to ponder another mystery about this boy. There was an absence of his last name.

"Well, since it seems you've a seat on you own you can sit there." He smirked at the teacher and sat in the seat he was previously sitting at. Which happened to be on the right of Kaoru. He smiled at the three friends before turning to face the teacher. Who was starting the long boring speech.

* * *

Sometime into the class Kaoru felt someone poking his arm, he turned to see Sin holding out a three different colored papers, pink, blue, and plain white. Sin was watching the teacher to make sure he didn't see them. Kaoru gave him a questioning look which was ignored. He took the three papers and read the tops. The blue one had "Hikaru" written on it. The white one had "Haruhi" simply written on top. The last pink one had his name on it "Kaoru" written beautifully on its cover. He ignored the fact that his was the only one with flowers bordering his name and was in script. He took a glance at Sin who was smirking at him. He turned quickly back at the letters. He passed the other two on when the teacher wasn't looking and read his. He was surprised to see how many different hand writing he could do. His letter was written in interesting purple ink.

Dear Hitachiin Kaoru,

I'm sure you must be curious why a complete stranger is sending you a letter. But yea, I am. As you may know my name is Sin. I've come on behalf of my-

There was a smug on the letter before it continued.

-self. I had to tell you before we left class for reasons I don't want to explain. My sister told me I must join your club. It seems she knows the club second-in-command. She gave me little choice in the matter. So I wanted you to know about it. I was also hopping that you three(Haruhi and Hikaru) could help me find the Third Music room.

Showing you that I'm,

**Sin**

P,S, I hope we can be friends!

When he finished the letter he turned to look at Haruhi and his brother. They were both as confused as he was. Kaoru looked back at the letter then at the sender. Who was staring at him. Sin smiled quickly before turned to the teacher again. Not giving him a chance to try and ask what the letters meant.

* * *

While on the other hand Hikaru saw how this _Sin_ person was looking at his little brother. He had a look of longing in his eyes. It made Hikaru squirm. His letter was different from the others. It was written in a scarlet colored ink

Hitachiin Hikaru,

As you know I'm Sin. My sister has told me(more like ordered) to join your club. You know, the Host Club. It seems she knows your clubs vice-president. She told me that I should ask you guys on how to get to the club(your bro and Haruhi). Hope you don't mind me tagging along after school. I've been told about you and the other members in the club. So I'm hoping we can get along.

Praying for freedom,

**Sin**

P.S. Your brother is cute.

How dare he! Right in front of me too. Now I've got another problem to worry about. From the look on Kaoru's face he hasn't figured out that the guy is hitting on him. Great now he would have to teach him how to escape it. Haruhi looks confused though. So does Kaoru. Did he write different things on our letters? Hikaru wondered.

* * *

On the other hand Haruhi was trying to figure out this guy named Sin. Who would name their child Sin anyways? Maybe it was just his singer name. She had already read her letter three times more then the twins. She wanted to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She was sure that this guy had been trained father then any of them had. He was far smarter then the twins she could be sure of that. What she wondered now is how this guy had managed to get into school and why he was still going to school in the first place. From the beginning of class he had answered all the questions the teacher threw at them perfectly. Not even a small mistake could be seen. Well if you count when he tripped over his own shoes to get to the board a mistake, then he made one. He laughed at himself after that.

He was such a strange guy. I've never seen anyone like him. I'm not falling in love or anything. But I would love to have a study group with him. I wonder if I can convince the club to let us out for a bit. The letter he sent was a bit odd though. I've never seen anyone with so many different fonts used in one letter. The letter was written in orange ink.

Dear Haruhi-kun,

I'm sure your wondering why I'm sending you a letter. But as you know I'm Sin. My elder sister told me about your club. Seems she knows you club vice-president. She told me(more like ordered) to join it. You club vice-president has been notified so don't worry about it. I just wanted you to know that I might need help getting to the Third Music Room.

From the Master,

**Sin**

P.S. Do you have a pen I could borrow?

Strange indeed. He wrote in more then four different fonts. Like a computer or something. The letters were all perfect. It was odd. To answer the question at the P.S. I gave him my extra blue pen. I saw some girls in the class grow heart eyes. Weird.

* * *

Class is so much fun! I have no idea why the Master didn't send me earlier! Well I didn't like the last school I was at. This ones a lot better. Plus there's girls that can swoon over me! Not that I pay much attention to them. Haruhi and Kaoru took my letters well. Though I think me and Hikaru might have a bumpy relationship. Ah, well that's what I get for courting someone who already has a lover.

When class ended for lunch I ran straight out of class to the gardens. I didn't want to bombardier with questions from the three host members, I also wanted to escape the crazed fan girls. It didn't take me long to find the gardens since I had already memorized the whole campus. The Master had programmed it into me. The garden was quite since school was still in session. Elegant patterns were carved out of the many trees there. I saw a few couples here and there. Guess hiding from the peeping eyes of the school. I relaxed once I found the place I was looking for. A little sitting place in the middle of a maze. The Master told me I was supposed to meet the vice-president here. She plans a lot of things without telling us. Me and Air that is. Not that I mind. I hate planning things. Makes me stress to much. I like to just cruise when I have free time. Its nice to get to be alone sometimes. Away from all the crazy fans and junk. Sometimes Air even joins me. But back to other business. Here comes someone.

A boy with glasses and a notepad was walking towards me. His right hand tucked in his pants pocket with the notepad held between his arm and side. His left hand was pushing his glasses up making them gleam ominously. I stood to address him.

"Ootori Kyouya, I take it?" He smiled at me, giving me the shivers.

"Yes, and you are the creation of my dear friend Keiko, Sin right?" I nodded and let him sit on the opposite side of me. He opened his notepad and jotted down some notes before speaking again.

"Keiko has requested that you join the Host Club. I assume you have no objections?" He asked raising one eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Not really. I have no choice in the matter anyways. It might be interesting anyways." I leaned back and folded my arms behind my head to rest on the stone column behind me.

"Do you have any acts you would like to tell me about ahead of time?" I peaked in interest but didn't let it show.

"No, not really. Well there is one. But I'm not sure if I'll use it. Its called 'Stealing Love'." He wrote something down again. Probably my act name.

"What do you do in this 'Stealing Love' act?" He asked while still writing.

"Its quite simple really, I find someone in love with someone else. If it's a one sided love or not. And steal the uke of the pair. Works every time." I smirked slightly. He nodded.

"I see, anything else?" I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Nope. But the Master said that if you wanted, me and Air could perform. Only if you want though." He nodded again.

"I'll consider that. Make sure Keiko gets my regards and thanks. Be at the Third Music Room by two." He stood. I stopped him.

"Wait. One more thing." He stopped and turned to face me.

"What?" I sighed.

"What do you suggest we do with the spy?" I heard a gasp from behind the bush to our right. Then quick steps. Kyouya stood and signaled me to go after it. I ran quickly and took a scroll from my pocket. Chanting a few words a burst of smoke and a large white tiger appeared. I jumped on its back in mid run. It jumped over the bush that separated us from the pray. We landed in front of an orange head. Who fell to the ground once we landed. It was Kaoru.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I smirked at the scared boy in front of me. My pet growled lightly showing some fangs. I patted her neck.

"Its ok love. This is a friend. Nothing to worry about." I jumped off her back and walked over to the boy. He sat fear shined brightly in his eyes.

"Don't worry we cant harm you. We don't have the authority. But we can have fun." I picked him up by his arm. He stumbled a bit falling into my arms. I chuckled at him and then brought his chin up to face me.

"We'll have to do something now. To bad the Master doesn't know how to erase memories." I could feel him shaking now. I saw a figure emerge from the tangle of the maze.

"Kyouya. You wouldn't believe who I found!" I smirked and turned the boy around roughly. Kyouya walked over slowly and gazed at his fellow club member.

"Kaoru. You have no idea what you just got yourself into." He sighed and signaled us to follow. I started after him pulling the still shocked and scared boy with me. My pet followed right behind.


End file.
